Keeping Balance
by 4ngelwithashotgun
Summary: After the Nutcracker, Christian was the first on her mind. Shouldn't he be the first in her heart as well? Christian and Tara go back, to the outback to help her family over the break. Together, they deal with crazy family members, lots of work and missing dance. Could they end up rekindling their relationship?


"Tara, that was amazing!" I stepped off of the stage and immediately my friends surround me in a huge group hug. Christian's arms wrapped loosely around mine.

"Thanks," I beam. I've done it! I danced Clara, as a first year. My next dream...

"Tara!" I quickly shook my thoughts away.

"Yeah Kat?" I ask.

"Party? My house?" She suggested.

"Aha, sure!" I tell her, "I'm going to get changed. Meet you in the foyer in 20!" I start walking back.

"Wait. Tara," I heard Christian's voice behind me.

"Yeah? It's okay, Christian, you can forget I even said anything. You're right." I tell him, thinking that he wants to make fun of me for suggesting such an outrageous thing.

"No, I mean, if the offer's still available...I mean what I said..." He mutters.

"Really?" I stop and say, shocked. "What about Sammy?"

"Um, his dad cut off his financials remember? He's not going home. He's going to go stay with his buba," he explains.

"oh so I'm your last choice." I say.

"Tara, nevermind, it's okay," He tells me, starting to turn around.

"No! Wait! Christian, come stay with us during the holidays. Always could use an extra hand." I say smiling.

"Tara, you don't have too." Christian says.

"No, its something friends do... And they're turkey people." I say smiling remembering what he had asked.

"Thanks Training Bra." He tells me before turning around.

"I really wish you could give me a new nickname!" I call after him.

"No can do!"

* * *

"Great party!" some random girl comes up to Kat and I.

"Thanks." She tells her before turning back to us.

"So you're sure you're gone the entire break?" I ask again, hoping that she could spend a few days with us before school started again.

"Yes," she tells me sadly, "don't worry, now that I'm going to regular school, I'll have lots of time to come and hang out with you!" I frown, she was really leaving the academy.

"Aren't you going to talk to or something?!" I ask, hoping that she could come back to the academy.

"No. I'm finally free," She says with a twinge of sadness in her voice. I give her a hug, and we go back to partying.

* * *

I slowly and nervously walk up to Ethan. "Um, hey Ethan."

"Tara! Hey! I'm so excited for our break plans!" He says quickly.

"Um, about that-" I try to cut in.

"It's okay if you don't want to go to classes for the whole vacation-" He starts ranting.

"No Ethan! I'm going home for the break." I tell him nervously. he stops and his face drops.

"Really? You're going home, eh." He states.

"Yeah, miss my family and they always need an extra hand around." I say, choosing to omit the part about Christian.

"Oh. Okay, I understand that you want to spend time with your family. Bye Tara." He tells me and walks away slowly. I sigh, but didn't call after him. I slip my hands into my pockets and walk the other direction.

* * *

A.N.

Probably shouldn't be starting a new story (sorry) but am going to anyways. So I became obsessed with Dance Academy, and finished the 3 seasons in about 5 days... (yes my friends are very worried for me) and now I couldn't get this out of my head, so I figured, I'd write. There is sadly few stories about Dance Academy, (compared to the others) so I decided to write one as well. I've actually been writing some fanfictions on Wattpad (my user is angelgu_rox) and that has taken up some of my time. As well, I have decided to return to the world of competitive debate, so more of my time is gone :( I have the next chapter of this story already written out, as this is really short and just a little part. I WILL (sometime) finish my other stories, (I hope) but I am very busy. This story will only have a couple of chapters and should be done by the winter break.

kay thanks guys!  
Please comment! Leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or just ideas!

-Angieee


End file.
